Clean
by himitsuni
Summary: Cleaning can be done to things other than place, and cleaning Eren become something more than getting the dirt off of him. Very detailed smut scene of Eren and Levi going at it. MATURE CONTENT WARNING. BOYS LOVE (YAOI)


**CLEAN**

 _ **What I have in mind for a few days because of some novels I read and I really like to see it applied to them in this situation. VERY DETAILED SMUT SCENE! XD**_

 _ **WARNING : YAOI (BOYSLOVE) CONTENT \ MATURE**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**_

"I have already cleaned the basement as you commanded, Sir." Eren pat his head covers, sending invisible dust which only Levi could see.

"Tsk. Don't came here with those dusty clothes! Now I have to clean the spot where the dust fell again." Levi complained with a sour face and smack Eren on the back. "Go outside and clear those dust on your clothes before coming back to report to me!"

"Ouch! I-I understand! I'll be right back!" Avoiding to be smacked again or worse Eren sprinted out and do as he told.

"Tsk! This old dusty castle will never be as clean as I wanted it to be." He grumbled as he began to wipe the spot Eren was just now.

Not long after, Eren came back with dust-free clothes, but Levi could see the line in his face which shown the upper half, where the eyes were uncovered by the cloth he tied around his mouth and nose, was darker than the lower which means the dust clings onto his skin.

"Oi, go take a bath, Eren! I can see your face look so dirty and don't forget to wash those clothes too!" Levi ordered as he began to wash the cloth he used to clean, finally satisfied with his room's cleanliness.

"Ah, I can just wash my face, it's not that bad." Eren said lightly as he rubbed his face with his clothes.

Levi squinted his eyes, a bit irritated, he hates dirty stuff. "I said GO TAKE A BATH. I don't want your germs flying everywhere you go."

"But it's winter!" Eren whined. "It's cold and there's no hot water in my bathroom."

The basement where Eren usually slept was not that cold in winter because it was quite deep underground and there's no cold wind could get in, plus the torches around emits quite the heat and he could easily keep warm under the blanket. But as warm as it gets, the water was as cold as the winter itself and there's no hot water running unless they boil some, which usually done on the large common bathroom where everyone took the bath at the same time. It works almost like the hot water bath in Japan which there's a fireplace under the tub and as the fire keeps going, the water will be warm enough but not too hot to get into. And in winter, it was only available once a week, as it was cold and they barely get a sweat. Except Levi who has a private bathroom and as he refuses to take his bath with the others, he has his own smaller version.

"Tch! Go get clean clothes. I'll be done in a while. And when you came back, get inside my bathroom, I'll prepare the bath." Levi said which surprising Eren because Levi didn't like to share his things, especially the bath which like a sacred place to him. But as he didn't want to get into any trouble or possible punishment, Eren do as he was told.

He ran to the basement and get to check what clean clothes he has, though he didn't have much, he likes to keep them in order because it was easier to get everything he needed in case of hurrying, and he didn't want to get smacked by Levi because he find his place messy, which Levi often inspect his room suddenly. Getting what he needs, he came back to Levi's room.

"I've prepared the bath. Get inside first and clean yourself before you get into the tub!" Levi ordered.

Eren went straight to the bathroom and do as he was told. After he cleans himself in the fairly cold room, he was happy to find the water in the tub warm enough to warm his cold body. As he rinsed himself with the warm water suddenly the bathroom door opens and a very naked Levi came inside.

"L-L-L-Levi? Sir? W-w-what are y-y-you?" He was baffled and tried to get away as further as he can, pulling the piece of cloth from the side of the tub to cover his bits.

"Huh? Of course I am going to take a bath too. I don't want to waste any time with waiting for you to take a bath after or before I do, so I just figured we could take one together so I don't need to waste my time. We're both guys so why are you acting like a girl?" Levi raised his eyebrows questioningly at him and started to scrub himself, not bothered by his nakedness which makes Eren flush red from seeing it.

Levi eyed him. "Oi, have you washed your hair?"

"Y-yes!"

"Your back?"

"E-Eh… It was hard for me to reach my back since I fell and twisted it a bit when I was cleaning the ceiling…" he said almost whisperingly at the end, a bit embarrassed to tell he was surprised when a spider fell on his face and scared him.

"Tch. Come here. I'll wash it." Levi motioned him to sit on the space between his legs.

"I-it's okay! I-I'll try to wash it myself!" Eren tried to refuse. He blushed more than he thought he ever did as he saw Levi's bits poking between his legs and looking everywhere except Levi's crotch.

"EREN, GET IN HERE." He commanded.

Eren tried to refuse again and a thousand reasons came across his mind, but one look from Levi makes him unwillingly walk towards him and sit between Levi's legs. _If looks could kill, I think I would be dead already._

Levi began to rub his head with soap and began to massage his scalp. Eren sighed contently. He never got a scalp massage from anyone and when he did it himself, it didn't felt half the feeling he felt now. Levi's hand began to move from his head to his neck and shoulders, massaging the tense muscle, Eren began to relax under the pleasant pressure. Moaned when Levi pressed on the tense spots around his back.

Meanwhile, Levi enjoyed his sight very much, the feeling of Eren's skin was softer than he imagined, but the younger man was too tense. When he presses his thumbs and began to unravel the tight muscles, Eren let out contented sighs and small moans which goes straight to his southern region. As Eren sat in between his legs, there's not much he can do when his erection began to poke at Eren's back, he began to lower his hands, tried to guise the poking with his massage, and luckily Eren didn't seem to notice and Levi want to enjoy the moment longer.

Levi began to spread his massage to the front, massaging his chest, Eren gasped, seemed to break from his trance.

"L-Levi, what are you doing?" He asked unsurely.

"Hmm? Massaging your front, I've done with your back." Levi answered cooly as if nothing wrong with his statement.

"Um… I think it's fine already." Eren began to pull away but Levi's surprisingly strong and hold him in place.

"Sit still."

There's not much Eren can do when Levi commands him to do so. And so Levi's hands began to massage his chest and stomach, when one of Levi's hand scrape across his nipple, Eren let out a surprised moan but Levi didn't stop. He kept scraping with one hand and the other rubbed his abs. Eren didn't know how to explain his touches as other than intimate. But somehow the delicious tingles from his nipples blown away all his complains and all he could do was hold down his moans.

"Heh, you're sensitive here, huh?" As to emphasize what he means, Levi pinched his nipple and Eren can't hold the loud mewl coming out of his mouth. Catching the opportunity, Levi covered Eren's lips with his and slipped his tongue inside.

He run his tongue around cave of Eren's mouth, tracing his teeth and pulling at his tongue. At first Eren fight back but one of Levi's hand on the back of his head held him in place, and eventually Eren's own tongue began to move to touch Levi's, after some hesitate moments he push his tongue inside Levi's mouth. Levi let him explore for a few moments and began sucking at his tongue before taking control and deepened the kiss. They parted, gasping in need for air.

Seeing Eren's unexperienced movements, Levi can't help but commented on it. "Don't tell me this is your first kiss." Eren's blushing more convince his suspicion. Levi can't help it when the obvious answer turns him on more.

He turned Eren facing him and began ravishing his mouth again, this time Eren didn't pull back and put his hands around Levi's neck to hang on, letting Levi's hand free to roam around his body, Levi does so. He swipes his hands around, moving to his back, Levi moved his hands lower and grabbed Eren's butt with both hands and began massaging it. Eren let out small moans between their kisses, seeming to enjoy the contact.

With one hand still grabbing Eren's round globes, Levi moved his other hand to the front and satisfied to find Eren was as hard as him. He grabbed the shaft and slowly jacking him off. Eren broke the kiss and moan loudly, his eyes wild with desire and confusion and a little bit of fear, but he didn't say anything. Levi suddenly get an urge to assure Eren and done so.

"Shh. It's okay. Just enjoy it. I won't make it hurt." He whispered to Eren and began to nibble and kiss and suck at Eren's neck. Eren's fingers latched onto his hair, pulling Levi's head closer to his skin.

"L-Levi…" he moaned. "C-can't… Cum.." Knowing what Eren means, Levi began to moves his hand faster and Eren came so hard he screamed.

Still high in his release, Eren didn't even notice when Levi carry him and moved them to the bedroom, somehow ignoring to clean the cum clinging onto his skin from Eren's release before he get onto the bed. Levi didn't know why but it seems he didn't mind getting a bit dirty when it was with Eren.

Still rubbing his nose and mouth, nibbling at Eren's neck, Levi was satisfied to see Eren still hard even though he just cum a while ago. Grabbing the oil nearby, Levi pour it onto his hand and rubs it until it warmed up. He moved his hand down, still slick with the oil and rubs Eren's small opening with the slick oil. The aromatic oil was somehow relaxing and arousing at the same time.

Distracting Eren with one hand rubbing his nipples and the other on his mouth, he slipped one finger up to the first knuckles onto Eren's opening. It was tight as expected and Eren grunted as tensed and grabbed the sheets. When Levi rubbed the skin between his balls and hole, Eren moaned loudly and seemed to relax a bit. Levi noted to himself that was one of Eren's sensitive spot and keeps rubbing with his thumb as he pushed his finger deeper. As soon as he could move his finger, he added a second one alongside the first. Eren tightened around the intrusion, a bit uncomfortable with the pressure. Levi crooked his fingers and bumped onto Eren's prostate.

Eren moaned loudly and arched his back, trying to push down on Levi's fingers. Taking it as a sign, Levi pushed a third finger and slowly thrust his fingers, keep hitting Eren's prostate every few thrusts. Eren began to move his hips, meeting Levi's every thrust. Levi can't hold it any longer and pulled his fingers out. Eren let out an unsatisfied moan and looked at Levi with lust drunken eyes.

Pouring some of the oil on his shaft, Levi moved between Eren's legs. He plastered his mouth on Eren's as he slowly pushed his shaft in through Eren's guardian muscle. He pushed slowly until he was buried balls deep and stay still, letting Eren adjusts to his size. Eren tensed for a moment but Levi's kiss and hand that slowly moving up and down on his shaft eased the little burn and uncomfortable pressure he was feeling on his first penetration. Soon it was not enough and Eren moved his hips experimentally and Levi's shaft scraped his prostate. Eren moaned and began to move his hips, impaling himself onto Levi's dick.

Levi let out a grunt and slowly began to move, meeting Eren's every move. He let Eren set the pace at first, didn't want to hurt the younger man when he went rougher. As Eren's hips move faster and his breath came out ragged, Levi took it as a sign to go faster and he thrust onto Eren fast and hard, leaving Eren hang onto him as Levi kept thrusting, ramming his cock as deep as he can and kept pegging Eren's gland.

"L-Levi… c-cumming…" Eren moaned between words. His eyes closed and his face and chest flushed with pleasure.

"Open your eyes Eren. I want you to know who gave you this pleasure." Levi commanded. He slowed his movement which earned him a protest whining from Eren.

"Promise me you'll only do this with me, you'll only belong to me, or I won't let you come." Levi commanded as he moved slowly on purpose.

Eren looked up at him, desperate for release and nodded.

"Words, Eren." Levi urged. He was on the edge as well, but he wants to hear the words from Eren.

"I-I promise! Only you, Levi!" Hearing it, Levi began to thrust faster and harder again. "I-I love- Ah!"

Eren's surprising confession was cut off when Levi pegged his gland, hard, and Eren came with a scream, scraping Levi's back which would be throbbing for a day until the wounds heal. Levi didn't really bother and Eren's release makes him tightened his muscle and pull Levi along in his release. Levi shuddered as he coated Eren's inside with his cum. He held his weight with his arms, didn't want to suffocate Eren, when he looked up, he saw Eren passed out, unconscious from his release.

Levi smiled fondly, it was such a rare sight that Eren missed, unfortunately. Levi pulled out, grabbing a napkin from the bed side table, he wiped the mess Eren made on his own stomach and wiped his cum which slowly pouring out from Eren. When he was satisfied that they were clean enough to sleep, Levi didn't bother to put on clothes on both of them and pull the blanket over the both of them. Pulling the naked unconscious Eren into his embrace. He closed his eyes and mumbled onto Eren's ear before he passed out.

"Love you too, brat."

The next morning when Eren woke up, he was really embarrassed when he found himself naked on the bed with the equally naked Levi and even more when he remembered the events the previous night. He scrambled to pull on clothes when Levi woke up and pull him down onto the bed again.

"Morning." Levi mumbled.

"L-Levi! G-G=g-good m-m-morning!"

"You're too loud." Levi commented, didn't sound as mad as usual when Eren accidentally let out or speak with a loud voice. Then Levi shocked him by pecking him on the lips softly.

"You didn't forget your promise yesterday didn't you?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"N-n-no, Sir!" Eren blushed harder. He remembered every last details.

Levi hummed contently, pleased with his answer. "Good."

When Eren leave and do his routine, nobody who knows were dare enough to ask about the hickeys on Eren's neck which was _very_ visible and why Eren has trouble walking, sitting or even when he was riding a horse, since they were so loud, the ones who occupied the rooms on the same floor heard what they were doing last night. And those who didn't know were silenced by the knowing ones. From that day on Levi moved Eren in with him, and it was known that if they mess with Eren, they'll face Levi. And holding Mikasa from getting to mess with Levi became Armin's job for a foreseeable future.

-END-

 _ **Yep, this is what I have in mind. This is my first full-sex-one shot story that I write. I hope you guys enjoy it and give me reviews on it. I'm open for some ideas of who to ship with for my next story. Love you guys! Thank you for reading**_

 _ **-Himitsuni**_


End file.
